rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Preston
Preston & Barbieri is an Italian manufacter based in Roggo-Emilia.The company was founded in 2000 as a merger between 2 companies:Preston and Barbieri.the two are today manufactering a wide range of attractiones such as water slides,flat rides and roller coaster. History In 1954,the company Barbieri was fromed by the Barbieri brothers,while Preston was formed in 1989 by a team of managers from verious local companies.and as the both merged in 2000 to form Preston & Barbieri. Preston & Barbieri is based in Emilia-Romagna, an administrative district of Italy. This district has been home to a collection of amusement ride manufacturing firms over the years, many of which have links to the company. S.D.C. was founded by Walter Spaggiari, Mack Duce and Giancarlo Casoli. It manufactured several roller coasters and amusement rides. Among the rides, S.D.C. manufactured bumper cars which were attributed as the creations of Spagiari, Duce, and Barbieri. The company went bankrupt in 1993, with the rights for their rides being bought by other Italian firms C&S, S&MC, and Zamperla. S&MC and L&T Systems were established by former S.D.C. workers, with both companies remaining in the Emilia-Romagna area. L&T Systems ultimately disbanded in 2009, with Preston & Barbieri purchasing the rights to their rides. They also had some collebrations projects with other companies,one of which is with D.P.V rides to form the family roller coaster model. Coaster market The first coaster that one of the companies introduct before thier merged will be the Cosmic Coaster,a Wacky Worm style coaster to Worlds of fun to the US.Barbieri also worked alone to create now an exstint model named the Grand Canyon,a small shuttle coaster which includes a Wagon theme to it. the first real coaster to be build together by them is Aile Treny at Park Antep in trukey.This is a compact coaster model which can be adopted to small spaces.Also in 2010 they build a pair of dualing coaster model named Double Coaster,the first of which will come to Dennlys park at France and will be called Nitro and will be a revival to the Mobius Loop design,altough its important to note that master thai,another Mobius loop coaster isnt considerd Double Coaste due to several diffrences between Nitro and that model. In 2012,the company built Roller Coaster to Park Khayyam at Tajikistan,the first anaconda model.This model is a much more thrilling coaster including several drops and twists.today 4 Anacondas are operating worldwide. 2013 saw 2 new models for the company,the Family coaster 30 x 14 m model is the first,which sent to a small dutch park named Kinderstaad Heerlen.this is a small model which can be adopt to many small parks,and it became quit a success,with 6 operating worldwide.The next model is known as the Mini Coaster first introduct to Sweden,to the park Lisberg as Stampbanan,this coaster is a small kiddy coster,with less thrilling layout to match to younger audiances.the model was sold 3 times more and all of them are currently operating. A year after,another coaster model was introduct to Brunie's Jerudong Park Playground.the model is known as a Junior Coater,which navigates some compact turns and is targeted to the whole family.The model tho proved to be unssecesfull and only one was ever build. In the year 2018 the company introduct Vroom to Italy's Leolandia,a custom family coaster which includes 2 lift hills,and a much more spread out layout,tho the coaster remained with the taimness that most of their coasters share in common. 2019 also saw a new model coming from the company,the model is known as a Spinning Coaster,includes a small foot printed layout with spinning cars,allows it to be compact and enjoyable for kids.The only model that currently got build up is named Boule and Bill Deboulnet,and is currently found in Parc Spirou at france. Category:Manufacturers Category:Manufacturers